El Silencio
by Maite541
Summary: En el cementerio Hermione recuerda como murió Draco a manos de Voldemort, sacrificándose por ella en la última batalla.


**El Silencio**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Harry Potter J.K Rowling, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: En el cementerio Hermione recuerda como murió Draco a manos de Voldemort, sacrificándose por ella en la última batalla.

El cielo esta nublado como de costumbre, porque aunque el día este soleado para mí nunca más saldrá el sol. Desde que te fuiste vivo en lo más profundo de esta infinita oscuridad. Veo mis lágrimas mojar tu fría lápida, y aunque llevo años visitando este lugar los recuerdos regresan a mi mente frescos como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer. Recuerdo esa vez a media noche en el pasillo, siempre nos encontrábamos ahí, a esas horas, porque nuestro amor era algo prohibido, pero esa vez te besaba demostrándote así que te amaba con todo mi corazón, y aunque tú aparentabas que todo era normal, tus ojos grises te delataban, te sentía frío y distante. Temblabas esperando a que algo ocurriera y antes de que te pudiera volver a besar, tú me dijiste en un susurro que me amabas, que nunca lo olvidara y que todos los momentos que habías pasado a mi lado los llevarías contigo más allá de la muerte, aún creo escuchar tus palabras en mi cabeza. Abrí mis labios para decir algo pero tú los callaste apoderándote de ellos con una necesidad impresionante. Después te diste media vuelta y desapareciste en medio de la oscuridad que envolvía a el pasillo, eso me confirmo todo, algo malo estaba apunto de pasar. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que con ese beso tú habías firmado tú sentencia de muerte.

Al otro día sucedió todo lo que yo más temía, la batalla había comenzado. Recuerdo claramente haber visto explosiones en un lugar del castillo, gente corriendo y gritando desesperada, también vi a mis amigos dirigirse hacia donde estaban las explosiones, así que sin pensarlo dos veces los seguí. Cuando llegamos lo que estaba ante mis ojos era la escena más horrible que había visto en toda mi vida, el castillo se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Sentí que el tiempo se había detenido pero podía ver como las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, te vi a ti ante el cuerpo inerte de tu padre, cubriendo su rostro con su capucha negra, te veías tan triste, porque aunque tú dijeras que lo odiabas muy en el fondo lo quería, pues él había sido tu padre. Luego observe como muchos cuerpos caían al suelo algunos, eran mortífagos, otros eran de mi bando. Mientras miraba como uno de mis compañeros cerraba los ojos, apareció ante mi sigiloso como una sombra Voldemort, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Aunque mi mente me dijera que corriera, que huyera y me escondiera en algún lugar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, el miedo se apodero de mí cuando escuche salir de la boca de Voldemort la maldición que hasta el mago más valiente temía escuchar _Avada Kedavra._ Vi un rayo verde salir de su varita en dirección hacía mí, pero ese resplandor fue de pronto ocultado por un cuerpo. ¡Por Merlín que no sea él! Rogaba mi corazón. Tenía miedo de perderte, pero para mi desgracia lo que caía ante mi eras tú totalmente herido. Tantas cosas sucedieron en ese momento, mi corazón paro, mis piernas flaquearon y mi vista se nublo. Tú me veías con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas humedeciéndolas. Me acerque y te tome en mis brazos, mientras me decías que así habías deseado morir, en mis brazos, me dijiste que a pesar de que tú murieras te prometiera que cada segundo de mi vida fuera feliz y yo asentí a la vez que te decía que tu no te morirías, que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero de pronto note como tu respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, como tu corazón disminuía sus latidos haciéndolos más lentos y bajos, como tu piel iba volviéndose blanca hasta que tus ojos se cerraron y tu respiración y tus latidos fueron inexistentes. Te bese en tus fríos y pálidos labios. Después recuerdo que vi el cuerpo de Voldemort, no se como murió, ni quien lo mato y hasta la fecha no me interesa, lo único que sentí al verlo fue la repugnancia y el odio más grande que jamás había sentido por alguien. Me aferre a tu cuerpo como si de eso dependiera mi vida, pero mis amigos se empeñaron en separarme de ti. Estuve días en un hospital, porque mi salud se había deteriorado pero lo único que quería era ir contigo. Un día me dejaron ir y te vine a visitar como hoy, como todos los días desde aquel instante. Después de tantos años se que no cumplí tu promesa, pero la felicidad no existe para mí si no estas tú, beso tu tumba y se siente como tus labios el día que moriste. Las gotas de lluvia empiezan z caer sobre mi rostro y la verdad es que no me importa porque si en la vida el destino nos separo, en la muerte nada nos podrá separar. Siento un cansancio así que me acuesto al lado de tu lápida, mis ojos se cierran mientras sonrío y pienso que ha llegado la hora de regresar a tu lado _Draco._


End file.
